This invention relates to a lighting-fitting comprising a socket structure for an electrical lamp and a filter device to remove smoke components of cigars and cigarettes provided with an electrical blower and at least one smoke filter, said socket structure being housed within a first hood, which is placed within a larger second hood such that a space between said first and said second hood forming a smoke channel leading to the filter device is defined.
Smoke of cigars and cigarettes has become unpleasant for an increasing number of people. Smokers assume prohibition of smoking often as an unacceptable intrusion on their freedom. There is a need for solving this problem.
The combination of lighting and smoke filtering results in some important advantages. The electrical power supply for a lighting-fitting is nearly almost available in rooms and audiences, so there won't be a problem to connect the blower to the electrical power system. Moreover, lighting-fittings are often found in places where people gather and thus could be irritated by smoke.
NL-A-8800812 describes a device of the above-mentioned type. This known device of the combination of a lighting-fitting and a filtering device has disadvantages. More precise, this device cannot readily be used in rooms, such as conference rooms, in which the lighting-fittings are incorporated in the sealing. In those spaces which are used intensively and in which people are often smoking, it can be expected that the filter components must be replaced often. This replacement has to be carried out as efficiently as possible. Also, these spaces are to a large extent illuminated by so-called TL-lighting. The prior art device shows a general combination of a lighting-fitting comprising a filter device to remove smoke components of cigars and cigarettes, and does not show the specific provisions needed to solve the above-mentioned problems.